<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>月光与锋芒 by Nyx_TIN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765189">月光与锋芒</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_TIN/pseuds/Nyx_TIN'>Nyx_TIN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_TIN/pseuds/Nyx_TIN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“人一生改头换面的机会能有几次？<br/>对我来说只有一次：从阴影中走向深渊的那一次。”</p>
<p>关于主明打架（？）之前的一点遐想</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>雨宫莲/明智吾郎</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>月光与锋芒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>原本是情人节文结果出了点意外来迟了！（<br/>和原作剧情在细节上有出入注意~祝观看愉快</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在灌满了夜色的街上，卢布朗开始了打烊后简单的扫除。情人节使店里今天格外热闹——除了嬉闹的小情侣，还有雨宫莲的缘故。<br/>
雨宫揉了揉右侧隐隐发疼的脸，这一侧是新岛真打的，所以比左侧佐仓双叶打的地方肿得久。<br/>
“咦，这是什么啊？” 佐仓惣治郎站在店里的储物柜前问：“店里好像不需要啊，你买的吗？”<br/>
“嗯？”<br/>
雨宫回过神，想起惣治郎说的应该是很早之前买的那些东西。<br/>
真的是有点早了，松饼的原料。<br/>
“啊，抱歉，之前用自己的工资买的，如果储物柜不够用的话我拿到楼上。”<br/>
“没事啦，那今天差不多结束了，你也赶紧洗个澡休息吧。”<br/>
“嗯，谢谢。”<br/>
洗过澡，雨宫一如既往躺在阁楼的小床上胡思乱想。窗外的月光，情人节，以及储物柜里的松饼原材料，都让他想起一些事。<br/>
以及明智吾郎。就像透亮的月光与清冷的锋芒的结合体，自内而外地散发着无意识的个人魅力——并不全是脸和身材的功劳。</p>
<p>怪盗团里其他人不知道也想不到，其实雨宫和明智一起买过女装。<br/>
有两周左右，惣治郎将卢布朗交给雨宫打理，自己则和朋友出去旅游了。虽然被告知“看情况再决定开不开门就好，盈利和亏损都算在你工资里”，但想到房租也会带来亏损，只是惣治郎回避提及了而已，雨宫还是决定尽量维持小店的运转。<br/>
而在一旁听到对话的明智主动提出可以帮忙，让雨宫颇感意外。<br/>
不过，当时已经小有名气的明智很容易就会被粉丝认出，为了不干扰店里其他客人，也为了能安安静静卖咖啡，两人决定让明智乔装打扮一下。<br/>
结果明智以雨宫衣柜里的女装都太古怪为由，带他出来买裙子。先不说明智吾郎穿着裙子在卢布朗卖咖啡这事合不合适，雨宫疑惑自己的女警服到底哪里不好看。虽然有些不服，但目前的情况是已经站在女装店里了。<br/>
不一会明智已经选好衣服付过了款，雨宫惊讶地发现这个男人对于女性的衣服也有独到的品味。<br/>
正打算离开店里的雨宫突然瞥见一个青年正鬼鬼祟祟地站在内衣区，趁周围有人遮住的空隙拿起一条内裤放进兜里。<br/>
“明智，稍等我一下。”雨宫说着朝男人的方向走去。<br/>
“我看到了，你不要急，”明智扯住雨宫的袖子：“那个人带着刀，你看。”<br/>
雨宫细看，另一边的衣兜底下被划破，露出了一个刀尖。<br/>
是那种不怕闹事的人啊。<br/>
“如果闹起来的话反而对店里不利。”<br/>
“是的。不过，只要让他把东西留下或者付了钱就好了吧，啊，或者，”明智自言自语，然后看向雨宫：“把他带到别的地方再说。莲，帮我个忙，就当是还我这几天在店里帮忙的人情？”</p>
<p>“很有谋略和行动力的人呢，遇到棘手的对手了啊，莲。”mona从卢布朗的桌子上跳下来，爬到雨宫肩上。<br/>
白天明智拜托雨宫戴上刚买的假发，扮成性感大姐姐，诱拐内裤贼到商场厕所，一边赶紧报了警，警察在厕所门口将犯人捉拿归案。不仅事情解决了，两边真正的面孔都没有被看到，也不用担心报复之类的后事。<br/>
面对mona的评价，雨宫也只有点头。<br/>
“还在纠结吗？”mona问。<br/>
“嗯。”雨宫说：“虽然松饼那次证明了明智可能是我们的敌人，但他似乎也不是狮童正义的伙伴。而且，明智没有殿堂。没有过分的执念却在做这些事，我觉得很奇怪。”<br/>
“所以你最近一直在试探他啊。”<br/>
“称不上试探，只是观察。毕竟要来店里帮忙是明智主动提出的。”<br/>
应该说被试探的是雨宫。<br/>
“不考虑怪盗团的话，莲，你个人觉得明智怎样。”作为实际上和雨宫最亲近的人，mona习惯性地开始八卦。<br/>
雨宫想了想。<br/>
“如果可以的话，想好好相处的人。”<br/>
所以才在不抱希望地试图找到合作的方法。<br/>
但是，如果那样的方法不存在，当然也会由雨宫亲手了断。一路走到现在，也不会再为了造化弄人而踌躇了。</p>
<p>第二天，卢布朗开始正式由雨宫和明智打理。<br/>
原本担心作为侦探王子的明智不擅长这种服务业务，结果才开门不久雨宫的担心就被证明是多余的。比起用大眼镜遮住脸还喜欢拿体操服当常服的雨宫，姿态优雅的女装明智特别受客人喜爱。<br/>
明明只是来帮个手，明智却格外认真，让雨宫也开始反省自己一直以来闲散的态度。<br/>
但是，认真如果是美德，虚伪又算什么呢。明智一直以来所做的，总的说来就是达到目的的认真的虚伪。在咖啡店里和电视机前露出的笑别无二致，雨宫虽然不在意，怪盗团的其他人大概是无法接受的。如果由雨宫说“明智只是在追求正义的路上杀了一些人”，那他也不配当joker了。<br/>
明智绝不是恶，但也绝不是善，他的立场很复杂，不属于大多数人的理解范围内，因而让其他人明白就成了困难的事。<br/>
说绝一些，就是不可能的事。<br/>
“怎么了，难得见你一副忧心忡忡的样子。”<br/>
回过神来，戴着假发化了淡妆——怎么看都是可爱的女孩子的明智正饶有趣味地看着闷不做声的雨宫。<br/>
“好可爱……”<br/>
雨宫情不自禁地、发自内心地说。随即他意识到这么说有点奇怪，但明智似乎完全没放在心上。应该说，明智做出了完全不放在心上的反应。<br/>
“谢谢，比起那个，上一批做好了吗？”<br/>
“两份咖喱三份咖啡，在这里。有劳了。”<br/>
“嗯。”<br/>
清空了一下思绪，雨宫回头继续在厨房忙碌。不一会却听见外面吵闹的声音。<br/>
“你就是那小子吧，”雨宫听到一个青壮年男人说：“我不会认错的，怎么了，不敢说话吗？”<br/>
mona从柜台蹿进来：“糟了莲，明智被一个男人缠上了。”<br/>
“被认出来了吗？”<br/>
“似乎是的，其实……”mona犹豫了一下：“我听见那个人说了‘以前还只能靠出卖色相，现在却在电视上独自抛头露面了’什么的。总之不太妙。”<br/>
“……”雨宫起身：“mona，现在直接去阻止可能会给明智带来麻烦，我偷偷拍些照片留作他骚扰员工的证据，然后你就去挠他。你觉得怎样？”<br/>
“不错嘛，比之前成熟了不少，从明智那学到的？”mona说完悄悄溜到男客人的桌子后。<br/>
一边从明智背后偷拍男人强行拉住明智的照片，一边还能听见男人说着“总算不用做和你母亲一样的事了，恭喜啊，不过什么时候记得回来报答我？”。<br/>
虽然不愿意，但雨宫还是明白了话里的意思。<br/>
明智似乎是被吓住了，就那样僵在原地。<br/>
拍完照，雨宫朝mona点了点头，mona迅速冲到男人和明智之间，没来得及闪躲的男人被mona抓了几条血印子，这才放了明智打算抓mona。<br/>
雨宫在后面笑了一会，然后慢悠悠地跑出来装作抓猫的样子，mona乖巧地跳进雨宫怀里。<br/>
“不好意思，”雨宫朝男人鞠了一躬：“我没有看住它，如果不介意的话我带您去医院看看？顺便作为赔偿，食物的钱就不用付了。”<br/>
帐之后再算，这里先息事宁人，雨宫心想。<br/>
幸好男人也觉得众目睽睽有些丢面子，说了句“用不着”就转身离开了。</p>
<p>“似乎欠你钱了。那一单是多少钱？”打烊后换上男装一个人下棋玩的明智看起来没有丝毫疲惫。<br/>
“1200日元。”雨宫说：“不过，比起钱，我更想和你去洗澡。陪我去一下吧，这附近有家挺干净的澡堂。”<br/>
“怎么了，好奇那个人说的话吗？”瞬间看穿了雨宫想要问话的心思，明智毫不掩饰地说：“就是你想的那样。我曾经给那个人陪睡换取上节目的机会。母亲的事也是真的。”<br/>
“……”雨宫一时不知道摆出什么表情。他本能地觉得明智不会希望自己露出同情的目光。<br/>
“洗澡啊，那之后收拾一下走吧，”明智无所谓似的将国际象棋收起来：“不过我没带洗澡的东西，可能要借你的用一下了。”<br/>
“没关系。”<br/>
说不定明智很讨厌被说“可爱”之类的吧，雨宫突然想到，毕竟会让他想起这些事。<br/>
“对了，明智还没吃东西吧，我去做咖喱。”<br/>
“啊，谢谢，不过不要辣味的。”<br/>
“吃不惯吗？”<br/>
“你的好奇心还真强啊。嗯，吃不惯是一方面，”明智笑了笑：“还有就是对皮肤不好。所以没有什么特殊情况我不会吃辣的。”<br/>
好像JK——雨宫憋着没说。<br/>
“当明星也挺辛苦的。”<br/>
“确实，”明智没有否认：“就算是吃松饼，也会因为周围有人不得不注意一下吃相，松饼的美味一半都没有了。和咖啡店不同，‘明智吾郎’株式会社永远都不会打烊。”<br/>
“那我试试在店里做吧。”雨宫突然说。<br/>
明智有些疑惑地看着他：“不，我并不是那个意思。”<br/>
“啊，不是，我在想，明智可以在楼上吃，这样就没人看见了。”<br/>
明智似乎想说什么，但又停住了，最后说：“那我就期待一下。”</p>
<p>对明智吾郎来说，周围的同龄人都有些太天真幼稚了。当然也包括雨宫莲。<br/>
形容他天真不是为了展示自己的老成，而是一种感叹：想起这个人在同龄中其实已经是成熟的那一类，却依然如此单纯，就会禁不住感叹，仅此而已。明智甚至没有功夫去羡慕，那没有意义，也过于奢侈。<br/>
“对了，明天我打算不开门。”雨宫说。<br/>
“为什么？上课是后天开始吧？”<br/>
“才注意到店里常用的咖啡豆不够了，老板可能是没想到我会开门。”<br/>
“现在买的话呢？”<br/>
“只能买到味道不那么好的，虽然差不多，但……”<br/>
“但”？明智在心里叹了口气。<br/>
在这么多客人中，真正能品尝出咖啡豆的差别的能有几人？从那些人身上挣到的钱远比不上歇业一周的亏损。既然是要挣钱，就不要在这种细枝末节上犯傻了。<br/>
“那个，明智，你在生气吗？”雨宫侧过头看着明智的脸。<br/>
明智看他想从自己脸上捕获到情绪的样子，又觉得雨宫果然还是个小孩。<br/>
只有他那样的小孩会把心情写在脸上，所以他大概也没有意识到观察明智的表情是徒劳无功。<br/>
毕竟，如果不是麻辣章鱼小丸子，明智甚至不记得要换一换职业微笑。<br/>
“没，为什么这么觉得。”<br/>
“因为你每次心情消沉的时候好像都会摸刘海。”<br/>
“嗯？只是在发呆而已。”<br/>
明智有些吃惊，虽然知道自己有这个习惯，但还从没被人指出来过。<br/>
和明智想的不同，其实雨宫只是在想明智长得很好看，所以一直不自觉地盯着看。之后，有些不受控制的身体擅自行动，在明智有些缺乏血色的唇上留下了若即若离的亲吻。<br/>
明智被雨宫的举动吓了一跳，但那份惊愕也没有停留太久，他笑着问：“啊，听了白天的话开始胡思乱想了吗？”<br/>
雨宫居然坦率地点了点头，然后还是看着明智，一时间气氛有些诡异。<br/>
“我知道了，”明智打破了这阵沉默：“那就陪你一下吧。”<br/>
“欸？”<br/>
“走吧，现在附近的酒店应该还有空房。”</p>
<p>说到为什么会变成雨宫在下面的情况，其实是因为他并非经验者。<br/>
虽然也和女孩子们关系很好，但是。<br/>
“你原来是这种有‘绅士风度’的人啊。”明智将脱下来的衣服放在一旁，语气里带些不过火的调侃。<br/>
雨宫伸手摸了摸明智的腰，毕竟是男性的皮肤，不会很光滑，不过曲线很漂亮，并非美，而是性感。<br/>
“比我想得还结实……”明智按住雨宫的手不让对方再乱动，然后注意到雨宫身上的肌肉：“普通的高中生会锻炼地这么用心吗？还是说，有什么别的理由？”<br/>
“个人兴趣。”没想到在这个节点被问话，雨宫随口扯了个谎。但是也明白自己的身份早就被明智看透，对方只是想看自己惊慌地找借口的样子而已。<br/>
“你不像是有这种兴趣，不过，就当是这样吧。”明智低声说。<br/>
雨宫原本想反问明智为什么同意和他来酒店，却被封住了嘴。和雨宫刚才的亲吻不同，明智的吻熟练又带着下流感，大胆肆意地摆弄雨宫的舌尖。<br/>
“唔……”雨宫扶住明智的肩，却被扣住手腕抵在床上。<br/>
明智看雨宫一反常态地有些慌乱，虽然没有再调侃，却有些坏心地笑了，雨宫则露出了略有点生气的表情。<br/>
“抱歉抱歉，因为真的很好玩……啊！”<br/>
雨宫突然使力翻过身，将明智压在身下。<br/>
“这种时候也不想认输吗，有意思。虽然比力气的话确实是你赢了，不过，”明智将手探进雨宫的内裤，雨宫注意到他没有把手套取下来：“想掌握主导权你还差点经验……啊你的脸好红。”<br/>
“因为明智说这些话感觉好色情……”<br/>
“这算什么？”<br/>
“总之就是很色情。”<br/>
这次反而是明智有些摸不着头脑。像是要证明雨宫所言属实，明智感觉自己手中雨宫的性器变挺了。雨宫就这么趴在了明智身上，凭着自己力气大把明智浑身上下摸了个遍，然后指尖探进明智的手套，将手套扯了下来。<br/>
“等等，”明智开始有些激烈地反抗：“手套不行，放开我。”<br/>
“怎么了？”<br/>
被明智突然的反应吓住，雨宫困惑地直起身子。明智没说话，将手套戴好，像受惊的兔子一样缩了起来。<br/>
“抱歉，我”<br/>
“不，是我自己的问题，”明智的声音有点虚弱：“不好意思，就到这里吧。”</p>
<p>雨宫或许此刻才认识到，明智对于性事是有些无所谓的。<br/>
很久之后在另一个虚假的世界里，明智说过自己的身体对自己来说也是工具，所以可以随便使用——不论这话是否有逞强的意思，起码都能说明他的性格。<br/>
雨宫后来猜测明智是因为要背叛怪盗团，为了一定程度补偿才同意上床，但明智应该也明白，他要夺走的毕竟是雨宫莲的性命，这种补偿只是杯水车薪。更何况最后还是闹了不愉快。明智对此究竟怎么想，就成了永远得不到回答的谜。<br/>
在决定要和明智对立之前，雨宫和明智聊过。<br/>
“人一旦投入一件事，可能会因为押上自己的全部而无法抽身。这我明白，但——”<br/>
“比起担心我，莲，”明智打断了雨宫：“你还是先加把劲吧。”<br/>
“你指的是？”<br/>
“你明白‘押上全部’的分量吗？还是说只是一种修辞？”<br/>
“……”<br/>
“如果不是，就拿出相应的觉悟和行动。”<br/>
看来是不可能被说服的人啊，雨宫那时突然十分确定。<br/>
“我会的。”雨宫答道。<br/>
“不要让人失望。”明智当时似乎是这么说的。</p>
<p>“对了莲，”mona的声音让雨宫注意到自己已经躺在床上有一阵子了，明智从自己的生命中消失早是很久之前的事：“后来明智在店里吃过松饼吗？”<br/>
“……没有。”<br/>
“这样啊。”<br/>
“嗯，已经来不及了。”<br/>
就连这点小小的愿望都无法满足，的确称不上令人愉快的回忆。<br/>
剩下的原料改天可以用掉，让怪盗团的其他人来吃吧——雨宫这么想着，然后进入了梦乡。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>